Forbidden Secrets
by DarkBloodySuicidalGothicBelle
Summary: You see it on tv and read it in the magazines, wannabe celeberties who want sympathy!! This year's different, fights in hallways, traps being set off, people falling in love, but is it all what it appears to be?
1. Visiting Platform nine and three quarter...

Chap 1: Platform 9 and 3/4  
  
"Ginnyyyyyyyyyyy! Get down here right now!" Ron bellowed.  
  
"Hold on!" Ginny screamed back.  
  
"No, right now!" Ron screamed, his voice cracking because of all the screaming.  
  
"I'm coming. I'm coming" Ginny replied groaning.  
  
"You'd better be down here in five minutes or you can kiss your bloody ride to Hogwarts good bye!" Ron said threateningly.  
  
"RON WEASLEY! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT CURSING IN FRONT OF YOUR SISTER?!?" Mrs. Weasley could be heard screaming.  
  
Chuckling to herself, Ginny decided to chance a look in her mirror. In it you would see a sixth year Ginny, with flowing, faded down auburn hair, and chocolate eyes with flecks of yellow, that would make any guy melt. She put on some vanilla lip gloss and started checking out her outfit to make sure it was ok. She was wearing a white tank-top, jean flares, and black high heel flip-flops. She smiled at her reflection and decided to go downstairs, since she thought she had aggravated Ron enough. After another check of all of her stuff, Ginny headed downstairs to the kitchen.  
  
When Ginny reached downstairs she saw her mother sigh at the sight of her. She smirked inwardly to herself because she knew what her family said about her. They said stuff like she's the second Fred and George or that she was going through her "rebellious stage". She decided to just go ahead and say hi to everyone and be nice, since it was going to be a while before she saw her parents.  
  
"G' morning mum, dad, Ron, Harry, Mione!" Ginny said cheerfully.  
  
"What are you so happy about today?" Ron asked questioningly.  
  
"Oh I just got a letter from my boyfriend." Ginny replied sarcastically.  
  
Ron didn't catch the sarcasm in her voice and had spit out his cereal, "A what?"  
  
"Ron I was only joking." Ginny said laughing.  
  
"Can't I be cheerful every once in a while?" Ginny asked while glaring at Ron.  
  
Mumbling Ron muttered something about her PMSing. Ginny just smiled and grabbed a bit of toast and started munching on it.  
  
"Come on I don't want to be late!" Ron said while running to the door with Harry and Hermione close behind,  
  
"That's a first!" Ginny said sarcastically.  
  
After two hours of arguing, hugs, and good-byes, Ginny was finally on the Hogwarts Express. She took out her muggle book, Romeo and Juliet. She loved muggle stories, she didn't know why she did, but she assumed that she got it from her dad's love of muggles. She quickly got drawn into the story, she didn't even hear the silver haired boy walking in.  
  
"Hey Weasel!" Draco Malfoy said while waiting for a rude remark or a tear of some sort from the youngest Weaslette.  
  
So deciding that maybe she didn't hear him he repeated it again, "I said Hey Weasel! Can't you hear me?"  
  
"Yes, I'm not bloody deaf nor am I blind." Ginny replied vemonisly.  
  
"Well then don't you have an answer or do I have to ask you again?" Draco asked smirking.  
  
"Oh no, don't let me trouble you or waste your time for you are the king!" Ginny said sarcastically while pretending that she was a peasant and bowed to him.  
  
"Now that's more like it Weaslette!" Draco said while almost laughing at the look of pure hatred he got in return,  
  
"You still didn't answer to my 'Hey'. " Draco said while studying her face.  
  
"Fine. Hey......" Ginny faded off.  
  
"Hey what? You mean hey your majesty?" Draco asked while tumbling over with fits of laughter.  
  
"No, actually I meant Hey Ferret. Oops, I meant Hey Malfoy King of the bouncing Ferrets." Ginny spat out angrily.  
  
"Is that the best you can do?" Draco asked simply.  
  
"No way! I can do FAR worse!" Ginny replied smirking.  
  
"Oh really.........." Draco took this chance to pin her up against the compartment wall, "What can you do now?"  
  
"Let me go! I wasn't asking either!" Ginny said fear stamped in her voice.  
  
" Let you go? I would think not!' Draco said as if it were the easiest thing in the world to just stay under your worst enemy.  
  
After this point Ginny just zoned out. She started noticing the sweet scent of lavender and a grassy field, probably due to all the quidditch practicing that he did. She also noticed the way his body was built from all his years of training on the quidditch field, the way his silver gray eyes seemed to sparkle with malice and a mischeviousness that only little boys should have. She started to look at how his face seemed to be totally expressionless except for the fact that he had the famous Malfoy smirk plastered over his face. "Oh how I hate that smirk of his! But it looks so cute, don't you think? In it's own mischievous way?" A little voice in the back of her head asked her. She noticed how his black baggy pants and white shirt made him look so rebellious, kind of like how she was feeling. "Oh wow! Look at his hair...it looks as if it might break at the slightest touch. Doesn't it? He looks so cute.....hot maybe! Don't you think so?" the voice asked Ginny. "Yes... so cute! I mean NO WAY IN HELL! CUTE? ICK! YUCK!" Ginny replied disgusted at her own thoughts.  
  
Realizing that she had been zoning out Ginny snapped back to reality, "Get the FUCK off of me Malfoy!"  
  
Draco then started to smile, a very malicious smile, one that a Malfoy shouldn't have. It was then soon his turn to zone out of reality and into the world of Ginny. Draco started to notice Ginny's pale porcelain-like face, and how cute her face was when it was framed with several freckles around her nose. He absolutely loved the way her chocolate eyes seemed to be flecked with little specks of yellow, he thought it made her look a bit mischievous, then there was her beautiful flowing auburn hair and how it seemed to frame her face just right. He thought that her lip covered pink pouty lips just topped off what he would call a goddess. He then noticed her curves, how could she possibly have all the right curves in all the right places? His thoughts were soon disrupted because the little Weaslette started to squirm. This just made Draco want to hold her there longer just to tease her for the heck of it.  
  
"Get the fuck off me Malfoy. This is the last time I'm warning you!" Ginny screamed meancingly.  
  
"No I'm rather comfortable here." Draco replied simply.  
  
" Get off me! If you don't I'll scream! I swear I will!" Ginny threatened.  
  
At this Draco lazily got off her and said, "Until next time Weasel."  
  
What did ya think? Like it or ditch it? Plz review. and may I mention, this is my first fic, so plz, go easy on me. thnxz 


	2. Seeing Silver?

Chap 2:Seeing Silver?  
  
  
  
After having eaten all she could eat, she went up the staircases that would lead her as far away from the feast as possible, to the Gryffindor Tower. Not long ahead was the dream team. Ginny just sighed a long and hopeless sigh, "He'll never notice me will he?"  
  
Ginny just tuned everyone out and started thinking about a boy in particular. One with black messy hair, the most alluring green eyes, and a smile that could send her grinning from ear to ear.  
  
The next morning Ginny had awoken late and decided on throwing whatever clothes she could reach first. She ended up wearing a blue t-shirt and jeans with her Hogwarts robes on top. She grabbed her bags and ran out of the portrait. As soon as she arrived at the Great Hall she felt as if she were being watched. Carefully turning around she found herself staring into the eyes of none other than Malfoy. Not wanting to seem like a coward, she kept eye contact, she wanted to blink badly because her eyes were burning. Lucky for her Neville came at that moment and walked between her staring "contest" with Malfoy so she could now blink and look around once again.  
  
"Damn that clumsy squib!" Draco had mumbled hatefully.  
  
Draco just started to stare over the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin tables. He noticed that he had dated almost all of the Hufflepuff girls, half of the Ravenclaw girls, and none of the Gryffindor girls. He thought for a while and decided he wanted to break another heart, "Maybe that annoying Parvarti girl.... hmm.... yes I'll try her."  
  
Soon after breakfast Malfoy decided to start passing out the schedules, since he was Head Boy this year, and if anyone expected to be in their correct class at the right time he would need to start passing them out. After he was sure that everyone in the Slytherin house had gotten their schedules he decided to look his over.  
  
Transfigurations 8:00-10:00 Double Potions 10:30-12:00 Break for lunch 12:00-12:45 Ancient Runes 1:00-2:45 Herbology 3:00-5:30  
  
"Ugh...Professor Mcgonagall first? Everyone knows that she's way strict...what a way to start off my morning!" Draco angrily spat out to no one in particular.  
  
Soon Draco decided to get an early start on his way to Transfiguration class, but on his way there he thought of something evil to do. Something evil and very rebellious.  
  
  
  
  
  
Summary: To my fanfic admirers, if I have any that is, I would like to have some reviews and if you're nice enough to gimme some I'll see to it that you have your next chap. I know I'm evil, but what can I say? I'm talking about Draco Malfoy here! It's bound to rub off me sometime. Well I also need someone to proof read my stories so if anyone's willing to help me I'll appreciate it a LOT!! Just E-mail me at StarrZara@aol.com and I'll answer you A.S.A.P! 


	3. Reputations & Misforunate Meetings

AN: I am please to inform you that the 3rd chapter is up!!! I would like to thank everyone below here for reviewing my story and not flaming me!!!! Thank you! Also I would like to thank you for e-mailing me and talking to me..lol!  
  
Lalwen de Black  
  
Kandi Owens  
  
Irish Lass  
  
GoldenRed Phoenix Dannie7 Harypotrfan Ashley Lady in white Strawberry Malkavian Kirie Croiff  
  
Thanks you guys!!!!!! AND Let the 3rd chapter begin.......  
  
  
  
That night Ginny got out of bed early and decided to set off to the Great Hall to set off some traps, but right before she reached the Portrait of the Fat Lady Ron had caught her.  
  
"Ginny what the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Ron had asked  
  
"Ron! Don't you dare use such language!" Hermione said to Ron while shooting him glares.  
  
"Sorry Luv." Ron had responded sadly.  
  
"It's ok Ron, just don't say it again." Hermione said while knowing fully well that he would.  
  
Everyone knew that Ron and Hermione had been dating for nearly two years now.  
  
"Sorry for going off on you like that Gin." Ron said apologetically.  
  
"Oh, it's alright I was just going to go and get a snack from the kitchens, is that okay with you?" Ginny had asked jokingly.  
  
"HA HA, yeah it's fine with me. See you later Gin." Ron had said before going up to Hermione and snogging with her on the couch.  
  
As soon as Ginny got away from her annoying and interfering brother she mumbled, "Finally! Now I can go and do what I wanted to do in the first place. Go and get a snack? Yeah right!"  
  
Instead of going to the kitchens like she had said she scurried along to the Great Hall. The one thing that Ginny had learned from her two trouble making brothers (Fred and George) if not more was how to set off prank traps. So off Ginny went setting off over a hundred traps on the Slytherin tables. The next day Ginny got up quickly and used her wand to put blue streaks in her hair, just to piss Ron off, although blue did look good on her. She ran all the way down to the Great Hall, not wanting to miss any of the traps that she set go off. As soon as all of the Slytherins came and took a seat traps went off like crazy! Crabbe and Goyle turned into mini trolls, which they kind of were already. Millicent Bullstrode turned into a cat, Snape had his hair turned into the Gryffindor colors, and Malfoy turned into a little cute pink bunny with purple stripes. The whole of the Great Hall, with the exception of the Slytherins and Snape, were laughing so hard that they were crying. After the Professors got everyone settled down Dumbledore turned everyone back to normal with a wave of his hands.  
  
"Weasley, I know what you did!" Malfoy said through clenched teeth.  
  
"I didn't do anything!" Ron said, telling the truth for once.  
  
"Not you! I mean the little Weaselette over there!" Malfoy said while pointing an accusing finger at Ginny.  
  
Laughing, Ginny smiled sweetly and said, "Why little old me? Why would I do such a thing? And even if I did, you don't have any proof what so ever!"  
  
"Gin, you did this havoc?" Ron asked baffled.  
  
"Why as a matter of fact I did. Pretty funny huh?" Ginny asked the Gryffindor table with a smirk.  
  
The whole of the Gyrffindor table soon burst into an incontrollable laughter.  
  
"Ginny?" Dean asked while laughing even harder still.  
  
"You have no idea who you're dealing with now do you?" Malfoy had asked threateningly.  
  
"Actually I do! Now why don't you hop along now?" Ginny asked while giving him a deathly smile, along with the Gryffindor's outburst of another fit of laughter.  
  
As Malfoy walked away Ron turned to Ginny and said, "That was bloody brilliant! Just do me a favor, take that dye out of your hair! That is an order!" Ron had said seriously.  
  
"And if I don't?" Ginny asked innocently.  
  
"There will be no buts or ifs or ands!" Ron said looking at Ginny with an expressionless face.  
  
"I'll do what I please Ronald Weasley, and don't make me use your middle name!" Ginny said before storming out of the Great Hall much to Ron's dismay.  
  
That night the whole of Hogwarts talked about nothing but Ginny. There were also bets going on about whom she would rebel against next. But little did Ginny know was Draco Malfoy watching and plotting from afar.  
  
  
  
Summary: Now my Fanfic readers, just give me some reviews, cause I do live off of them. All you have to do is click the review button below on the left hand side and type a review for me.pretty please? With Draco on top? I'm also dreadfully sorry that I haven't exactly been writing as much as I should have, but you know how school is!!! I mean that takes away just about all of my time, by the way if anyone is willing, I know I'm asking this again along with babbling, but I need to know if anyone would be willing to be my beta reader or beta readers! E-mail me at StarrZara@aol.com if you are willing on helping me..I need all of the help that I can possibly get!! Well..go ahead and review lol, you know the drill! 


	4. Midnight Meetings & Suprise Admirers

AN: I would like to thank everyone that has been reviewing me and helping me along! All of your reviews have helped me tons! I really do hope that you will continue to review me, and that you will enjoy this chapter! But most importantly, thank you for reading my story; if it weren't for you guys, I'd probably have ditched this story a long time ago..  
  
Irish Lass  
  
Dannie7  
  
Frederick Weasley  
  
Malkavian Kirie Croiff  
  
Lalwen de Black  
  
GoldenRed Phoenix  
  
Iloverupert13  
  
Amayza  
  
The Blue Mandrake  
  
Weretosia-87  
  
Kandi Owens  
  
Ashley  
  
Again, Thank you guys! Now, onward with the next chapter!!  
  
  
  
That night Ginny decided that she really was hungry, so she set off toward the kitchens, and this time there were no annoying or pestering brothers to stop her to do as she pleased. When she arrived at the kitchens all of the house elves ran up to her and asked in high-pitched squeaky voices, "Is there anything that we can get you Miss?"  
  
"Just call me Ginny, not Miss. I don't exactly like the idea of being called Miss, and to answer your question from earlier, I would like to have anything with chocolate please." Ginny finished off smiling and following the house elf known as Winky to a nice and comfy couch in the other room. Soon Ginny had sat down by the fire and had started munching on some chocolate, while conversing with Dobby. After a long while, Ginny decided that she was sleepy and had set off to bed, while thanking all of the house elves for attending to her. They all bowed and curtseyed at her and offered to give her more chocolate, but Ginny refused, and was soon on her way back up to the Gryffindor Tower. On the way there, Ginny had just started to notice how scary Hogwarts was at night. She shivered at the thought of Filch or Mrs. Norris catching her, and she walked even faster, still. When she was almost there she felt warm hands shove her against the wall and Ginny had whispered, "Damn it! Who the fucking hell did that?"  
  
"You can relax Weasel!" Came the oh so familiar drawl that she knew, only too well.  
  
"Malfoy?!?" Ginny had asked stunned for a moment or two.  
  
"Yeah, that is my name, last name, at least." Draco had lazily responded.  
  
That was when Ginny had noticed the uncomfortable position that she was in; She was up against the wall, while Draco was on top of her, holding her firmly in place, not to mention the hands that were on both sides of her head.  
  
"Unh! Let me go Malfoy!" Ginny had replied, while struggling to get out of his reach.  
  
"No, you'll do as I say!" Malfoy had responded, as if it were the easiest thing to do, to stay under your worst enemy.  
  
"Do as you say? You must be joking!" Ginny said, though her voice was full of uncertainty.  
  
"And why would I be joking about that Weasel?" Draco asked, while smirking.  
  
"Hell will have frozen over, before I listen to you!" Ginny spat.  
  
"Well then, I suppose that hell has frozen over." Draco said, while his eyes lit up in amusement at Ginny's suppressed anger.  
  
"Ugh! Just let me fucking go! I haven't bothered you!" Ginny said, while her stomach fluttered in nervousness.  
  
"Scared of a dragon Weasel?" Draco asked, sarcasm dripping from his words.  
  
"Of course I'm not afraid of a ferret!" Ginny replied nastily, and she took that chance to hit him in the crotch.  
  
"FUCK! What the hell is your problem you muggle loving bitch?!?" Draco had asked furiously, in a pitch higher than his regular tone.  
  
"Well, gotta go Malfoy! You know, sleep calls." Was all Ginny could say, before she started to giggle furiously and walked away.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll get you back!" Draco had screamed after Ginny.  
  
"Is that a promise?" Ginny had asked, still laughing.  
  
The next day when Ginny woke up, she was so tired that it took her a few minutes to recall the other night. "Oh mi gosh!" She whispered to herself. "Malfoy's going to get me back, well not if I'm alive and standing, he won't!" Ginny had mumbled while getting out of bed. Today was Halloween, and Ginny was in no hopes of letting Malfoy ruin her day. Before Ginny went to the Great Hall for breakfast, she looked in her mirror, and tried to decide what to wear. She ended up with a white long sleeved top and black jeans, and some sneakers. After she did a final swift brush with her hair, she ran towards the Great Hall. On the way there, she was thinking about how grateful she was that the Professors, mainly Professor Dumbledore, had let them wear muggle clothes on weekends, Ginny personally thought that muggle clothing was the best. When she arrived at the Great Hall, she was greeted by Hermione who said, "Hello Gin, how are you?"  
  
"Oh, hey! I'm good, you?" Ginny had asked politely.  
  
"Good, I suppose, other than the fact that I have a Charms test to study for." Hermione had said, while going back to reading her book. "Come and sit with us Gin!"  
  
"Okay, sure!" Ginny had said, while taking a seat between Hermione and Neville. Almost everybody knew that Hermione had befriended Ginny in Hermione's fifth year, and Ginny's fourth year. They've been the best of friends since. The reason for this was, right before Ron had finally got the courage to ask Hermione out, they had one last fight, it was the biggest one yet. So Hermione, looking for a friendship from a girl, found Ginny looking for a friend as well, so they told each other just about everything. Plus there was the fact that Hermione needed to talk to someone other than Harry. Just about as soon as Ginny had sat down, a barn owl had dropped a letter in her porridge, much to her dismay.  
  
"You'd think that these owls would have good eyesight!" Ginny mumbled grumpily, and she opened her letter and gasped in surprise.  
  
"What is it? Is it a love note?" Hermione had asked teasingly.  
  
Ginny had decided to reread the letter, just in case she had read it wrong, but she had read it right. It said  
  
Dear Ginny, Meet me by the Great Lake by two 'o clock today.  
  
Your secret admirer  
  
"Ginny? Is it? You know.a love letter?" Hermione had asked curiously, and had now put down her book.  
  
"Maybe!" Ginny had said while a blush crept up to her cheeks.  
  
"An admirer? You can't date Gin! You're too young!" Came the concerned voice of Ron.  
  
"Too young?!? I am sixteen years old for god's sake!" Ginny replied, while her Weasley temper was getting the better of her. "It's also none of your business whom I date or not!"  
  
  
  
"I'm your older brother, and you will abide by my rules!" Ron screamed back and Ginny furious by now, and only half aware that the whole of the Great Hall was watching Ginny and Ron's fight.  
  
"Wow Ron, your vocabulary seems to have finally expanded!" Ginny bellowed back at her brother.  
  
While a blush crawled up Ron's ears he said, "Oi, shut up Gin! I'm still in charge of you anyway!"  
  
"Broomsticks might as well sprout legs and walk because, me listening to you, is NEVER going to happen!" Ginny had said, venom in her every word.  
  
"Fine! Then I'll make your so called admirer's life a living hell!" Ron had spat out dangerously.  
  
"Ron, don't make me have to make your life a living hell," Ginny had said in an eerie goody-two shoe voice. "Because you sure as HELL know that I will!"  
  
"Fine!" Ron had screamed back.  
  
"Fine!" Ginny bellowed back, while giving him a glare that looked as though it could stab a million daggers, if not more, if only glares could do that.  
  
"FINE!" Ron screamed back, once again.  
  
"FINE!!" Ginny screamed, before stalking out of the Great Hall.  
  
That afternoon, at two 'o clock sharp, Ginny walked up to the lake, only to find Collin standing there.  
  
"H-Hi Gin-Ginny!" Collin had said nervously.  
  
"Hi Collin." Ginny had said while looking towards the ground. "Did you give me that letter?"  
  
"Er.yes" Collin had sputtered out slowly, and for the next five minutes, though to Ginny it felt like an eternity, there was an awkward pause. "I want you to.I want you to know that I-I-I think you're very pretty." Collin said while he turned a shade of pink.  
  
"Erm...thanks." Ginny replied in a shocked tone, and she soon started to blush furiously.  
  
"Wouldyouliketogooutgooutwithme?" Collin had asked all too fast for Ginny to catch what he said.  
  
"Wha.? Could you repeat that?" Ginny had asked confused.  
  
"Would you like to go out with me?" Collin had asked, while he started to tremble.  
  
"Oh! Collin. I dunno what to say." Ginny had said shocked.  
  
"I know what you should say!" Ron had spat out dangerously, as he jumped out of a bush.  
  
Ron, Stay the hell out of this!" Ginny had said embarrassed that her brother had been listening in on this embarrassing moment.  
  
"Well, I don't care what you say! You're my sister, my youngest one at that, and I care about you! So, anything that happens to you involves me!" Ron had said harshly at first but ended up softly.  
  
"Ron, I'm your only sister, and I can very well protect myself! Thank you very much!" Ginny had said while her eyes softened up at what Ron said, but she was still determined, none the less, to prove to Ron that she wasn't a baby anymore.  
  
"I have to watch over you!" Ron said to Ginny, while fear began to build up in his eyes, since his sister was only getting madder still.  
  
"Bloody hell Ron! I'm not a fucking four year old!" Ginny had furiously spat out.  
  
"You will do as I say Ginny! Now come along." Ron said as he tried to guide Ginny toward the castle, and as far away from Collin as possible.  
  
"That's what you think!" Ginny had said, almost over the edge into pure rage.  
  
"You will not date until you're of age, and that's final!" Ron said in a final sort of voice.  
  
"You're not the boss of me you-you PRAT!" Ginny had spat out, venom seeping through her every word, and gave Ron a glare that would make any guy cower before her. Her glare was, by satisfaction, working, since Ron had flinched.  
  
"Come one Ginny, let's just go, and we'll forget this ever happened." Ron had said while signaling for Ginny to follow him.  
  
"Fine, if you want to be that way Ron, honestly, I thought that you were better than that!" Ginny had said, while throwing her hands into the air carelessly. "Collin, yes I *will* go out with you, just owl me the time and date." Ginny had finished sweetly, too sweetly.  
  
"Good gods Gin, I hate your rebellious stage!" Ron spat out just as nastily as he could, but he soon regretted it because, that was when Ginny turned around towards Ron, eyes blazing with red fury, hair flying everywhere, and Ron, scared, gulped, and tried to take a step back.  
  
"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT EVER, EVER, EVER AGAIN RONALD AUTHUR WEASLEY!" Ginny had screamed, or rather shrieked. Ron didn't even have time to react because, Ginny had just left, and she stormed up to the castle, leaving a very dumbstruck Ron behind.  
  
AN: I'm sooo sorry that I haven't exactly posted up lately, but.I have now, right? Well, the next chapter shall be a bit more interesting. something to do with.another guy.hehehe!!! R/R, and I'll think about posting up the next chapter, at least, by this Friday? Thank you, to all of my supporters!! I hope you liked this chapter, and will *ahem! * review. *Prays hopefully*  
  
The Author Formerly Known As,  
  
~~~~(: Draco Malfoy's Bad Girl:)~~~~ A.K.A. Ginnygirl 


End file.
